The 250th Hunger games!
by ScarleyandDaniel
Summary: Everybody its the 10th quarter quell! with game changes will this year be harder or more difficult? Follow the life as Kyler as he participates in the games - Daniel


**Hiya all just to put the story in context the rebellion never happened . anyway happy reading!**

**i would like to dedicate this story to my wonderful friend Becca and my amazing Beta Emily (Emberkie- you should check out her stories)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games *cries***

I woke bright early. The sun shone through the small slit that we call a window, the smell of pine needles drifted through too; taking a deep breath, I groaned and rolled out of my bed. Grabbing the first pair of clothes and the axe that was leaning against my wall, I headed out. I allowed the strong smell to clear my senses and wake me up. I walked for a few minutes until I came to the gate leading into the woods where all of district seven worked - even those as young as 10; both my parents worked here too. Taking my axe I swung, cutting deep into a pine. It took just two more hits before the tree fell. It took me another hour to trim the tree of all its branches and leaves and to sort them out into their sizes, tossing away the useless branches before signalling over to one of the machine workers to take the trunk away for it to be broken down even more. The sun was blaring and the heat pounded against my skin so I decided to move further into the forest and use the canopy as a cover. Work in district seven was tiring and lonely; the woods were that dense and vast that you rarely bumped into another worker and if you did, the peacekeepers didn't keep it like that for much longer. By the time I had finished taking down another two trees and trimming them, lunch break had come around.

I sat in the small, cramped lunchroom - the stench of sweat that rolled of all of the workers and the enclosed space didn't help much, but after working here for five years you soon get used to it. My parents came to join me at the back table. As far as my dad goes, he's pretty normal with the black hair and forest green eyes but my mum was a different story - her bright green hair stood out like a sore thumb! Unfortunately, my mum and many others had taken up the craze's of the capitol. Ever since the death of President Snow and President Sycamore had taken power, things between the capitol and the districts have become better, not so many starve now but the hunger games are still there as a punishment. My dad started talking about how happy he was for the day off because of the reaping day, which incidentally turned out to be tomorrow.

By the time six o'clock had come and it was time to leave I was absolutely exhausted. I stood at the gates waiting for my parents, but as the crowd thinned out there was still no sign of them. Guessing that they had probably decided to do overtime, I walked back to our little house. Putting my axe back in its place, I decided a good wash would be good so I grabbed our only towel and walked towards the river which our whole community uses to bathe and wash. Throwing my clothes off carelessly, I slipped in the water; it was warmer than usual, but that was probably because of the unusual sunshine we had been having lately. After scrubbing my body I stepped out and dried myself off with the towel and dressed again. I looked up at the sun and guessed by its position in the sky that it was only about 7:00pm, so I went for a walk around our little town - it was quite beautiful compared to the other districts. The woods added the sense of closeness and the smell of the pine tree was just wonderful.

I walked without direction, I lost myself to my thoughts and the fear that started setting in at lunch, I may have only had my name in the draw eight times, which is pretty low compared to countless others who had to apply for tesserae, fortunately for me, my parents expressly banned me from signing up for any… no matter how many times I protested - they just kept on doing overtime. I thought that by now mum and dad would be on there way home so I turned around and started walking back.

Meals in our house was simple, no prayers anything, just eat as if it would disappear if we did not eat enough. Luckily for our family we were small and having few mouths to feed made it easier for mum and dad. We ate in an unusual silence, dad usually express his opinions loudly on any gossip he'd found out today but for some reason the mood seemed solemn. Washing the last pot, I stumbled across the room to join mum and dad at the television set for the capitols broadcast. This year was a quarter quell, the 10th to be precise, and this meant more changes to the rules.

The screen cut from the usual logo to President Sycamore standing next to a large black bowl, '_this is strange'_ I thought and as the last notes of the anthem played out the president spoke:

"Welcome, my friends, to a very special announcement! As you may all know, this is the 250th hunger games and usually about now we'd be pulling out the card that matched this year. However, due to unforeseen circumstances the box has been destroyed." Outrage filled the crowd, many looked forward to the quarter quells, there was always more entertainment and always more of a bloodbath.

The president spoke again. "Now, now simmer down. The game makers and I have decided instead of writing new cards, we would simply rewrite all the old ones we know and draw them out randomly," he concluded. The crowd jeered and shouted out what quell they wanted to be repeated. President Sycamore raised his hand for silence and slowly he lowered it elbow deep into the bowl, dread started to fill my stomach. He started to stir the contents of the bowl but then he ripped his arm out with a piece of paper grasped between two fingers, he held the paper high for a few seconds as the excitement of the crowd grew. Finally he lowered it to eye level and read out in a calm clear voice "This year the 50th quarter quell shall be repeated! This means double the tributes!" The crowd screamed in happiness, not the thing to expect when double the kids have been sentenced to death the usual. Usually by now the anthem would be playing and the signal of the capitol would blaze across every TV of Panem… but president sycamore was still on stage.

"One final announcement… this year the gamemakers have decided a change would be good - instead of their being two winners, an ENTIRE district can win together! Now, naturally we'd miss the bloodshed but anything for good TV, eh? Oh, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." He laughed_, _as the screen faded to black. Putting everything that had just happened to the back of my mind I stood and walked to my bed and slowly but surely I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

I woke for the second time in a row with the sun pouring through our slit of the window, I could tell it was later than usual - I'd say about 10:00. Mum was already up but dad was still sleeping. Slowly stretching, I went to join mum at the table. It was silence once again until mum finally spoke up.

"This year games are going to be fun aren't they? I hope district seven gets some good tributes this year and wins. We could do with a new victor."

"Mmm…" I grunted back.

The reaping at District seven happened at 11:30 so the whole of Panem can watch each reaping live. We filed into the town centre with the justice hall at the far end where the usual stage had been set up. I went to the area specifically for boys aged 15 and stood near the back; I didn't have many friends my age as I preferred older people - they were much more mature.

Our escort, Marble Caverly, took to the stage, her hair the same colour green as my mothers. I zoned out of the boring talk our mayor Leafton Prezlocki gave about the dark days and the history of Panem. When it was finally Marble's turn and she spoke short and brief, her voice full of boredom. "I'm not going to give a long speech, just remember, may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." She strutted like a peacock across the stage to the boys Jar - my heart started racing as she placed her hand in the bowl and lazily pulled out a folded piece of paper, she spoke

"Galaxy Davenport." A tall guy with short, brown hair stepped forward from the group of 18 year olds and took his place on stage. Marble was already at the girls bowl and had drawn the next tribute.

"Rebecca Kingsley." I young girl strode forward, determination on her face as her long blonde hair flitted behind her. Marble was drawing another boy's name I prayed to anyone who would listen but as I finished my prayer the name "Kyler Arms" rang through my ears. I could hear my mother's screams as a guy behind me pushed me towards the stage. I took the steps two at a time and took my place next to Becca, I lowered my head so my fringe would cover my face. The last tribute, Electra Daly, had been chosen and when the time came for the crowd to clap silence fell over the place. Marble spoke and introduced our mentor, Parker Truehart, to the stage he spoke some simple words until it was finally time to turn around and enter the justice building.

I was seated in some posh room, designed for meetings. I was supposed to sit and wait visitors but I'd started pacing… walking calmed me. I felt like a trapped animal. 1…2….3…4… steps and I had to turn around to avoid the wall. I only had two visitors: my parents. We sat in silence between the cries and hugs, the only words spoken was when the peacekeeper came to take them away and my mum wailed. "I believe in you son, make me proud"

"I will," I promised, determination filling my voice.

After what felt like hours two peacekeepers opened the door and informed me it was time to go to the train station. I walked in silence with the other three tributes; I knew none of them, and the only one I remotely recognised was Electra who was a year above me in school. We posed for a few minutes before we boarded the train so the cameras could get a good shot. Determined to play this right and hopefully get some sponsors, I raised my head and smiled brightly while waving.

We boarded the train and soon after we started to move, district seven was ripped from my view.


End file.
